There are limits to the amount of expansion a tubular can withstand and still remain structurally sound. Some applications require more significant expansions for example where a hanger or a packer has to go through tubing and be expanded into larger casing below.
Rather than accepting limitations on the percentage expansion that a tubular can tolerate, the present invention seeks a way to affix a tubular to a surrounding tubular using an articulated device on the exterior of the tubular to enhance its reach to a surrounding tubular without exceeding its reasonable expansion capabilities. In some embodiments the extension into a supportive or sealing relation with a surrounding tubular can be accomplished even without internal expansion of the tubular itself and exclusively with an exterior articulated device that can be actuated by manipulation of the tubular within.
Of marginal relevance to the present invention are split washers that can be closed over a bolt or shaft without having to remove it. These designs are generally two pieces that snap over a shaft and some that lock upon being snapped. Examples of such designs are U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,558,364; 1,777,614; 2,358,606 and 6,488,461. However, none of these designs accommodate expansion of the structure within or a supporting or sealing engagement about their exterior. Those skilled in the art will appreciate the various aspects of the invention from the description of the preferred embodiment and the associated drawings while recognizing that the full scope of the invention is given by the associated claims.